


Evening Up the Score

by kindkit



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callan oughtn't to be smug. No one is normal in their job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Up the Score

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during and spoilery for the series 2 episode "Let's Kill Everybody." It won't make a lot of sense if you haven't seen that episode.
> 
> Warning for violent imagery.

"I can always spot your trainees, Meres," Callan says. "They're _pretty_."

It's true that Meres will pick a handsome boy over an ugly one. True that he fucks some of them. It's as safe as a fuck can be for Meres; in the department, blackmail is mutually assured destruction.

But Callan oughtn't to be smug. No one is normal in their job.

Meres goes from Simon Gould's cold body to Callan's flat with news of his dead girl. Callan shakes and Meres wants to kick him for his presumption. Grief's no prerogative of his, no special nail in the cross of Callan's conscience. Meres could break his ribs, crush his finger bones, puncture his eyes. Show him the awful ordinariness of pain.

But he sees the girl's picture in its cheap frame and feels a strange deep weariness that must be pity. Simon never smiled like that, unguardedly. Simon was cynical and fierce, moderately clever, pliant in bed and ruthless in the field.

Meres will forget him before too long.

But when Meres aims his gun at Goodman's cover agent, and Callan raises his, their eyes meet with their fingers on the triggers. They have something in common after all.


End file.
